


【龄龙】盖章

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 6





	【龄龙】盖章

王九龙快要躺在沙发上，举着手机不知道在看些什么，明显心情不错还自个儿唱了两句，张九龄没听清，走过去逗他：“这会儿开心了。”

小孩极其不正经，懒散地抬眼看师哥，想起刚刚对活里面的老词儿眼底笑眯眯的，义正言辞道：“幸甚至哉，歌以咏志。”

被可爱击中，张九龄无声动了动嘴角，迂回地说：“你这唱的应该咏不了吧。”

怕是熬夜早起现在已经累了，王九龙也不搭理师哥揶揄自己，呆愣愣地看着天花板不动弹，平静地回答：“可以。”

可能这世上凡是真实的东西，都有其妙处所在，张九龄来了兴趣想逗他，坐过去问：“刚刚那词儿给谁加的？”

小孩一听就炸毛坐起身：“什么给谁加的！” 愣了愣神儿觉得不对劲，自觉从危险区域起身撤离，蹭到师哥面前要说两句软话。

张九龄沉着脸色，直把人看得腿软站不住，小孩挪近了点儿，小动物似的要贴到怀里缴械投降：“你想什么呢，我就只说你给的词儿啊，师哥，九龄，张九龄啊啊啊——”

张九龄把他搂到两腿间站着，拍了拍他肉乎乎的屁股，语气温软：“那我不高兴，打两下行不行？”

小孩憋闷的说不出话来，气鼓鼓的不同意：“不行，你欺负我。”

张九龄要把欺负人贯彻到底，拉着小孩手腕，利落地往屁股上甩了一巴掌。

伟大领袖说过，战略上要藐视敌人，战术上要重视敌人，王九龙疼了立马苦着脸讨巧卖乖，偷着揉了揉，就差要蹲在师哥面前星星眼献殷勤，好话不重样儿。

张九龄自小学艺就没心软过，一身傲气地说君子顶天立地，要做师父最省心的徒弟，要真实地向上走，即便是是非分明的性情说话也总要给对方留余地，可搭上王九龙就多了心思，情绪里总腾出些柔软的地界儿，明里暗里兜着拽着。看他这样子觉得好笑，拽过胳膊在刚刚施加暴力的地方又搧了几下。

“师哥！”王九龙含糊不清的认怂：“我，我大褂皱了……”

张九龄被这个借口噎住，眯起眼睛危险地看着他：“那你脱了？”

“不是……外面该听见了……”

王九龙急的就差跳脚耍赖，往后缩了缩想缓和两句，奈何师哥气性儿上来说什么也听不进去，不管自己着急又撒泼，照着身后两团软肉接连搧了好几巴掌。

后台没人，可台上的声音和观众笑声听得清楚，四舍五入约等于公开处刑。

小孩不敢大幅躲，生生挨了这几下就哭丧着脸，可怜巴巴地看着张九龄，难堪得几乎要掉泪儿，万分委屈的模样儿不知道的以为是把他拉到台上处决了。

“你欲加之罪……”小孩扁着嘴，小兔子似的眼睛哀怨地看着张九龄。

“还是没挨够。”张九龄点点头，作势又要打孩子，王九龙听着这话简直耳鼓膜发震，就差要搂着张九龄脖子亲上去哄：“别别，师哥……我都听你的行不行……”

张九龄听了这话倒停了手，定定看着他不置可否，忽而笑了笑说：“行啊，那我盖个章先。” 拿过桌儿上的签字笔，进门儿的时候被要签名，还了半天没还出去，人又多，迷迷糊糊拿着笔就进来了，张九龄把站在面前的小孩大褂撩起来，又卡着水裤的裤腰要往下褪。

王九龙被这动作吓得心惊，面儿上通红，手心也直冒汗，又羞又恼地转过身儿拉过张九龄的手，紧紧攥着，压低了声音话都说不利索：“……哥你是人吗？”

张九龄感觉小孩手心一片湿漉漉的温热，不禁感叹年轻真是火力旺盛，抽出来握着他的腰，语气清淡的让他转过去站好闭嘴。

就是迫于师哥积威不敢大动作的挣扎，不然现在的最佳战略应该是赶紧跑掉。

张九龄好笑地看他抬头飘忽不定地往门口瞟了一眼，连哄带吓地让他自己拎起来大褂团在腰间，又褪了半截儿水裤，身后露出的两团软肉还泛着浅淡的红，衬得肤色更是白嫩，身子羞怯，颤巍巍地站不稳。

张九龄好笑地歪了歪嘴角，在小孩两边臀尖儿上各用金色签字笔写了一个方方正正的字：我，的。

又颇为正规地圈起来，忍着笑拍了拍他屁股说：“好了我私有财产了。”

王九龙忍无可忍，话音没落就赶忙把水裤穿起来回头瞪他，像个呲牙咧嘴装凶的小动物，整个人凑过去压在师哥身上，含糊不清地耍赖骂他：“你好烦人啊……”

张九龄把人揽着腰抱住，也不嫌沉，大手覆在他身后威胁道：“不许给我蹭掉了啊。”

小孩脸红的要滴血，想打滚儿控诉张九龄不做人，皱着鼻子委屈兮兮地说：“你要卖我吗？”

“你能卖多少钱啊？”张九龄好笑地反问他，又想起来什么似的，不可置信地看着这个脑子没转过来的小朋友：“你当我猪肉检疫吗。”

不知道世界上是不是真的有灵魂像龟裂的千里赤地，反正王九龙此刻的心神儿大概可以蜜里调油，半倚半靠地挤在师哥身边儿，冲他恶狠狠地小声儿嚷：“我很贵！”


End file.
